Noble Knights
by Clock Work Machine
Summary: Wilfred gets a visit from a strange man in a bow tie. Not much of a summary but I'd love if you read it! :)


Donna had a fairly average day.

Saw a pretty dress in a shop window, ran out of milk, baked a cake...

A somehow-familiar face popped up in her memory.

She had never seen him before, but knew this man's name was Lee.

That night when she went to sleep, she dreamed of another life. Instead of Shaun being her husband, it was another man.

A man who couldn't speak without stuttering.

She had two children; Joshua and Ella.

**1 week later.**

Donna visited her gramps. He was looking through a very high-tech state-of-the-art fancy shmancy telescope she had bought him. Little did she know he had seen a very bizarre sight indeed.

A man, hanging from a blue box was flying through the sky.

A trail of smoke accompanied his journey, like a volcano had erupted in this tiny box.

1 month later.

Wilf had A fairly good day. Donna baked him another cake, and it wasn't too dry (apparently she ran out of milk last time).

Donna had bought a very pretty dress, and wore it to his birthday party.

She had also stopped having strange dreams.

She hadn't had one for weeks.

The last one was about her husband, but not Shaun.

A man called Lee.

Wilfred had assumed that if she had gotten married on her travels, she would have told him, so was this dream even about The Doctor at all?

**2.5 months later.**

Donna's dream house was done.

A cosy little cottage she'd always wanted, on a big block of land.

A portion of the land was taken up by a large pool, a tennis court and a large amount of trees; with lots of land left to spare.

Wilfred couldn't help but notice her cottage was painted blue.

A very familiar blue.

TARDIS blue.

**3 months later.**

The dream about Lee was three months ago, and harder for Donna to recall.

She wasn't remembering anymore.

She was forgetting.

Well, she already forgot everything, but she was having no more memory flashes or strange dreams.

As long as she was happy, that's all good, right?

**3 months and a day...**

Wilfred got up, grumbling, as he heard a knock on the door. Who would be around at this hour? Wilf glanced at the clock as it changed from 1:10 to 1:11.

He placed his cup of tea on the table and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"A friend." replied an unfamiliar voice. Wilf swung the door open, revealing a man in his mid-twenties wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie.

"Wh-who are you?" Wilf yawned, before he noticed the big blue box behind the man.

Wilfred was rather glad he had put his cup down, for if he hadn't it would be on the floor in pieces now.

It had been 2 and a half years since he had seen this man. He had believed he was dead.

But no, there he was, standing right in front or him, looking even younger than before.

"How do you do that, do you have some ultimate-age-defying cream? Can I use it? Last time I met you you were 900 'n' something!"

"900? Really? That was a while ago... How long has it been since you last saw me?"

"2 'n' a half years..."

"Blimey, it's been... Longer for me."

"How long?"

"Almost 300 years, but that's beside the p-"

"300 years? How old are ya now?"

"Umm... Over 1200? I've kinda lost count. Anyway, Wilf. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you unimportant. You didn't deserve that, you deserve better."

Wilfred was speechless. He's apologising? 'It's my fault he had to absorb that radiation! Why's he apologising to me?' Wilf thought.

As if he could read Wilf's mind, he said; "Don't blame yourself for that. You wanted to save that man, putting yourself in danger for him. You're a good man, Wilf. The universe could do well with more people like y-"

The Doctor was once again cut off by Wilfred, but this time, it was because of a rib-crushing hug. "Oww..."

"Sorry!" Wilf said, releasing him.

"So... Why do you look different?"

"Regeneration. If my body dies, it changes, I get different looks, different tastes... A whole different personality. I'm a whole new person with the same old memories..."

"Well, you'll have to explain more about your... Time Lord... -ish things inside! Come in, have a cuppa!"

"I-inside?"

"Yeah, come on in!" Wilfred replied, a kind smile on his face.

"I'd love to." the Doctor said, grinning slightly.


End file.
